Ups and Downs of Central High
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Winry Rockbell has just moved to Central: a new house, a new school, possibly a new relationship. The man of who she wants stands in front of her, though she may not see it...EdWin all the way!


**New story. Yup, I had this one in mind for a long time actually, and I just decided to write it down. I know, a lot of stories have a high school theme, but I wanted to try it once, okay? It's an experiment to see how well I could do on a FMA AU. So don't judge me.**

**Notes: This story takes place around present time, so 2011-2012 school year because I don't feel like jumping back to the year that just passed. Some characters may seem a little OoC because well, I told you before; this is my FIRST time doing an AU for FMA. I'm used to other animes.**

**Also, Edward and Winry NEVER met before in their lifetime. This is what will throw me off, but I'm trying it. Any miss-spellings, sorry, I had Mykal proof read. Not the best idea.**

**Now that this terribly long authors note is over, disclaimer time!**

**Only sensible disclaimer of the story: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters; only the plot is mine!**

* * *

><p><span>Meeting the Newcomer: Chapter 1<span>

Winry stepped off the bus and stretched. Her muscles ached and she heard her bones pop. Today was a new day for Winry Rockbell. Her first day in Central High School.

Due to a family emergancy, ("Winry! We're leaving for Central! I found a great spot to open a bigger shop!") She and her grandmother Pinako had to leave their comfortable home in Resembool to move to the bustling city of Central. Both women were highly expirienced with automail and prosthetics, so it wouldn't be much of a problem for them.

Winry looked over at the large building in front of her, the massive plaque in front of her clearly announcing, "Central High School". This was _not _like the little itty-bitty school she had loved back in Resembool. She gulped, and walked through the gate and onto the property. It was deserted, meaning everyone was most likely inside waiting for the introductory meeting to start.

She ran inside, before quickly getting lost and not knowing where she was. She wandered around the halls taking in all the views, when a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hey!"

Winry turned around to see a boy standing at the end of the hallway, his red sweater clearly visible and a big mop of long blond hair on the top of his head. "The meeting's this way, if you're comin'!" he called, and lifted a hand to call her.

She smiled, and ran up to catch up to him. They didn't exchange any words as they walked to the basement, and to the meeting hall. The boy in front of her really _did _have long hair; it was even tied up in a braid to hang behind his neck. Winry stopped and looked at the place of the meeting.

It was huge, with chandoliers hanging from the ceiling and seats like at an old fashioned theater house. She already loved this school, no matter of she had just gotten lost in the maze of hallways just seconds ago. "Hey," the boy called again, catching her attention for a second time, "Come sit with me and my brother, if you don't mind, of course."

She nodded her head, and began walking behind him. He took her all the way to the back of the room, and opened a door. Steps going up were the surprise, and the blond held his hand out to Winry. "Careful, these steps have been here since forever."

She boldly took his hand, and started up the steps. They creaked, horribly. It sounded like they were over one hundred years old. But soon the creaking stopped as the two reached the top. The space and view were fantastic to Winry. The whole room was lit up and there were little chairs and couches everywhere. "Why does Central High have this room?" Winry asked to herself.

"It's supposed to be for the Student Body President and whoever he chooses to come and join. I was one of them, along with my brother," he explained.

Winry just awed in response, and sat on a couch close to the window. She heard footstpes coming up and a voice, "Hey, Brother, I've got some chips if you'd like…am I interuppting something impotant?"

The blond looked over at the newcomer. "No, Al, this is just a new student."

"Oh, hi there. My name is Alphonse Elric and I'm sure my bird-brain of a brother hasn't told you his name, but he's Edward Elric, my older brother," Alphonse said.

"Hey, I'm Winry Rockbell," she replied, smiling.

Alphonse sat down on the couch next to her and smiled at his brother who had taken a seat next to Winry. "I'm glad that Brother's _finally interested _in a girl."

Edward seemed to choke on his chips. "What?" he screeched, his face flushing down to a deep shade of crimson. "Alphonse!"

The younger boy chuckled. "I was just teasing, Brother. You can get so irrational so fast."

Winry smiled. Her first day in a new school and already she had two friends. She found that hard to believe and of course, like any guardian or parent, Pinako is going to ask her, 'how was school? Any cute boys? Any _sexy _boys?' and then Winry would just walk out of the conversation. She hated those kinds of situations.

She glanced at the bag of chips that Edward held in his hand. She was hungry; she had skipped out on breakfast this morning to get to school early. She reached a hand over slowly when Edward wasn't looking and tried to reach the bag but he had turned his head just at the right moment and caught her wrist with his right hand.

She winced in pain, and Edward let go. He forgot about that hand for a split second. "Damn," he heard her say. "You have a rock hard grip."

"Goes to show you why having automail for an arm isn't good," Alphonse said, taking a chip swiftly from that same bag. Edward growled at him. Alphonse just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not my fault I got attached to this crap," Edward shrugged, and Winry took a closer look.

"Can I see?"

"What?" Edward asked, getting annoyed. "Are you gonna turn into one of them fangirls and drool all over my 'shiny metal arm'?" he put air quotes around 'shiny metal arm'.

"I'm an automail mechanic, lemme see," she whined.

"No." Edward said firmly, and took another chip and popped it in his mouth.

"Fine," Winry said and just as swiftly as Alphonse stole a chip from the older Elric. "Your loss."

Edward just stared at her in amazment.

* * *

><p>The intercom buzzed, and a male voice began speaking. "Hello? Can everyone hear me?"<p>

The murmering stopped down below.

"Good. As your Student Body President, I, Roy Mustang, hereby welcome you all to Central High."

Every student in the room groaned, and Winry poked Edward. "Who's he?" she asked.

"That's Roy Mustang, the Student Body President. Why? You gotta crush on him or somethin'?"

"Geez, no. He looks too much of a popular kid to fit my standards."

Edward rasied an eyebrow and inched closer. "And may a little boy ask what kind of 'kid' fits your standards?"

Winry looked at him, then back at the large room. "Well, this 'kid' needs to behave himself around women, have manners, be nice to new people and most certainly allow me to eat his chips without almost breaking my wrist. Oh, and he _needs _automail."

Edward smirked. "Sounds just like me."

"Sounds just like a nicer you, which I would pay big bucks to see."

Edward chuckled. "Back to Roy, he's the President and the most popular kid in school, like you thought he might be. He may look cool, but he's just a douch that can't keep his damn mouth shut. I'm surprised that he got into this school, seeing as he can't keep his big-ass mouth shut-ow!" he rubbed his arm seeing as Winry had just punched him. "What did I do?"

"You're lucky I didn't have my wrench. Control your mouth, your kid brother's in here."

"Wrench? What's a puny tool like that gonna do to me?" Edward said, leaning in close to her face, and even though he tried to keep a straight face on, his cheeks turned a very light pink color.

"Don't underestimate me. I've banged up a lot of heads with that thing and everyone learned their lesson," Winry said between her teeth. Already, Edward was starting to become a nuisance.

But he only smirked. "I hope your reputation is good," he said.

"And if Edward Elric could stop flirting in the Presidental Suit, than maybe this meeting would go a whole lot quicker," Roy said, watching Edward lean into Winry's face.

Edward jumped away and everyone started laughing. The red in his cheeks didn't want to go away, and he just huffed. "I told you, Roy is a douch."

"Not my fault you were flirting, Ed," Winry said casually.

He just let his jaw drop and started mumbling things to himself.

"Oh, and by the way, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Winry couldn't supress her laughter. "You look like a ten year old though!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALLER THAN A MICRO-SIZED BUG YOU NEED TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS FOR TO SEE?" he screeched, and everything went silent.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

**Ah, the joy of rants. Just like my Edward. Speaking of which, this author has to go and text him like crazy to get him to sleepover. We do that every night.**

**Adios, and don't forget to review!**

**Koneko, signing off!**


End file.
